Eobard Thawne
Eobard Thawne (イオバード・ソーン, Iobādo Sōn), also known as Professor Zoom (プロフェッサー・ズーム, Purofessā Zūmu), is a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He was a brilliant scientist born in the 25th century, where Barry Allen's heroism as the Flash is the stuff of legend. Seeking to emulate his idol, Eobard traveled back in time to meet the Flash, but learned instead that his destiny was to become the second Reverse-Flash (リバース・フラッシュ, '' Furasshu''), the archenemy and greatest nemesis of the Flash, who wants to destroy his enemy and everything he stands for. Rendered unstable by this knowledge, Eobard set out to erase Barry Allen from history and establish himself as the one true Flash. "Oh, I'm not like The Flash at all. Some would say I'm the Reverse." :—Professor Zoom. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Peter Stormare (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Rainer Doering (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Junseok Song (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Renato Soares (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Ricardo Soto (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Eobard Thawne was a fan of Flash's from the future, who replicated the same experiment that gave Flash his powers. After traveling back and learning of his destiny as the Flash's nemesis, he sought to ruin Barry's life, due in part to the fact he cannot kill him without creating a time paradox. One of the worst acts he committed was killing Barry's mother. Appearance As Eobard Thawne As Professor Zoom * Hair Color: Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red Irises and Black Scleras * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 179 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral * Rouges ** Captain Boomerang - Ally turned enemy. ** Captain Cold - Ally turned enemy. ** Mirror Master - Ally turned enemy. ** Heat Wave - Ally turned enemy. ** The Top - Ally turned enemy. Rivals Enemies * Justice League ** Superman - Enemy. ** Aquaman - Enemy. ** Wonder Woman - Enemy. ** Green Lantern ** Captain Atom ** Flash Family *** Flash - Archenemy. * Teen Titans ** Cyborg Powers and Abilities Powers * Negative Speed Force: After duplicating the incident that gave Barry Allen his powers, Eobard began generating a negative version of the Speed Force, the energy field that gives speedsters their powers. This grants him access to all of The Flash's powers, along with some unique ones of his own. ** Super Speed: As expected of the Reverse-Flash, Professor Zoom's main ability is his ability to move at superhuman speeds, up to at least 7,500,000 mph. He's consistently shown to be capable of keeping up with, if not being slightly faster than, Barry Allen, even moving too fast for Barry to track on occasion. ** Accelerated Healing: Like other speedsters, Thawne's body heals at a much faster rate than a normal human. ** Enhanced Senses: Due to his increased speed, Professor Zoom's senses are greatly enhanced, letting him perceive things moving at much higher speeds than a normal human could perceive. ** Dimensional Travel: Professor Zoom can forcefully drag himself and others into the Negative Speed Force, where his powers are greatly amplified. ** Vortex Creation: By spinning his arms at super speeds, Thawne can create powerful gusts of wind from his arms. ** Phasing: '''By vibrating his molecules at just the right frequency, Professor Zoom can phase himself through solid objects. ** '''Shock Waves: A skill learned from Zoom, the third Reverse-Flash. By snapping his fingers at high speeds, Professor Zoom can create sonic booms capable of shattering glass and crushing buildings. ** Electrokinesis: Like all conduits of the Speed Force, Thawne generates electricity from his body. However, this electricity is negative compared to the Speed Force's positive, and is cancerous to users of the Speed Force. *** Speed Force Negation: By contaminating them with his negative electricity, Thawne can disrupt a speedster's connection to the Speed Force, removing aspects of their powers. *** Infection: By infecting a Speed Force conduit with his electricity, Thawne can make them generate their own Negative Speed Force energy. ** Time Travel: By going fast enough to break the time barrier, Thawne can travel either forward or backward in time. Unlike other speedsters, any alterations that Eobard causes to the timeline have no paradoxical side effects. ** Youth Draining: Thawne can drain the youth of someone he touches and add to his own, gaining the memories and experience of the victim while aging them into dust. ** Age Shifting: Thawne can change his physical age to disguise himself, turning himself into a young boy, an old man, or his normal age at will. Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level * Regularly trades blows with Barry Allen and Wally West. * Destroyed a room with one kick. * Lifted up a large statue of The Flash and smashed it onto Hal Jordan. * Knocked around Superman and Green Lantern. * After being bring back to life from the Flashpoint event he nearly killed Batman if it wasn't for Doctor Manhattan interfering. Speed * Can keep up with and out-speed Barry Allen and Wally West. * Can take off in a billionth of a second. * Easily reaches speed of at least 7,500,000 mph. * Can make it look like he's in two places at once. * Has ran across water. * By spinning his arms, can create tornadoes. * Easily dodged attacks from Hal Jordan. * Moved fast enough to vanish from Barry Allen's sight. * Held his own against each member of the Flash Family. * Has blitzed Superman, Green Lantern, and Booster Gold. Durability * Tanked blows from Barry Allen and Wally West. * Endured being smashed through walls. * Survived falling from a great height. * Shrugged off having a girder slammed into his stomach. Skill * Replicated the accident that turned Barry into The Flash. * Erased many people from existence using time travel. * Killed Barry Allen's mom and framed his father for it. * Successfully impersonated Barry Allen. * Responsible for the events of Flashpoint. * Manipulated Dr. Alchemy into becoming a criminal. * Knows Taekwondo. Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Flash'' The Hunt Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also * Rogues Etymology External links * Professor Zoom Wikipedia * Professor Zoom DC Database * Professor Zoom Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * Zoom first appeared in Flash #139 (September 1963) * During the Hall of Doom introduction, Calculator refers to Zoom as "Professor Zoom" (Eobard Thawne) despite the costume reflecting that of Hunter Zolomon. This is probably due to the fact that at the last minute The Flash was changed from Wally West to Barry Allen. Category:Villains Category:DC Universe Characters